


Out of the Void

by voodoochild



Series: The Atheist's Christmas Carol [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul's hearing more than music in his head now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Atheist's Christmas Carol series. Lyrics from the Vienna Teng song. Spoilers for "Scattered" and "Crossroads II".

_It's the season of grace coming out of the void  
Where man is saved by a voice in the distance_

It would have been snowing on Caprica right about now, he remembers, as he walks the corridors of Galactica amid the blaring red lights of Condition One.

_"You should've left me on Caprica. I'd have died along with everyone else and been happier for it."_

He'd meant it then. He means it more, now. Then, it was Bill lying with his chest cracked open, leaving him to deal with Bill's rebellious son and his confederate, the schoolteacher masquerading as a politician. Then, it was a simple wish for the world to be taken off his shoulders and put back onto Bill's, where it belonged.

Now, the world itself is different.

He not only sees things differently, he feels things differently. Each press of Bill's fingers to his skin causes him to marvel that the sensation isn't real. Each touch of Bill's lips to his own triggers a shudder - is this it? Is this the kiss during which Bill figures out Saul isn't human? Feels the machine under the man and turns him over to Laura Roslin and her pet airlock?

Is this the last time they've got, before the sympathetic glitch in his programming switches off and he carries out the mission that Sharon Valerii could not?

It goes around and around in his head, like that damned music. _Bill'sgonnafindout. Bill'sgonnafindout._

"It's good to have you back, Saul."

And then it stops.


End file.
